


不可理喻

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *都暻秀x边伯贤*年龄操作 年上x年下*原梗为推上韩国太太的单幅漫画2017.3.15
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 2





	不可理喻

不可理喻，这个人不可理喻。  
“已经···够了吧···有什么好生气的···”红着水汽氤氲的双眼，边伯贤断断续续透过指缝挤出几个词句，另一只手绵软地抵在撑开自己大腿含着自己性器的人头上，却丝毫不能让胯下的刺激停下。  
是啊，有什么好生气的？不过就是突然降温一时找不到干净的厚外套所以我才穿了室友的衣服嘛，还不是因为急着要和你出来约会？你都暻秀有什么好生气的？  
公共厕所里去味用的柠檬清新剂夹杂着消毒水的味道自然算不上有多好闻，可素来洁癖的都暻秀像是嗅觉失灵了似的，没抱怨也不讲究，专注地半跪在边伯贤半躺着的坐便器前掰着他的腿舔着他的性器，专注到连半个眼神都不给他。边伯贤只有下肢赤裸着，上半身衣服还是穿得好好的——明明让都暻秀不爽的正是这件红色的帽衫，却也并没有被他脱掉。  
再怎么天生柔软被这么掰下去也要抽筋了——我的裤子一会儿还能穿吗？努力放松身体的边伯贤望着被踹到门边的自己裤子鞋子感觉有些悲哀，又有些庆幸还好上半身衣服没被撕破。忽觉性器顶端被舌头挤压着吮吸了一下，边伯贤立刻收拾起自己散乱的目光和注意力，不情不愿地再次开口拜托都暻秀不要再生气。男人最为脆弱敏感的部分被含在嘴里想尽办法激起性欲，边伯贤胡乱地呼出已经变烫起来的气，抵在都暻秀头上的手掌也没什么正经反抗的意思，倒像是受不了欲望的狂流冲击而需要一个着力点不让自己浑身发软到从坐便器上掉下去。违背本意的性事并非第一次，明知道是被都暻秀带着怒火刻意挑逗，可习惯了爱抚的边伯贤还是很快就被舔到兴奋地勃起。都暻秀大部分时候都很好相处，可教训边伯贤时从不犹豫。  
“说话啊！”身体越来越热越来越舒服，可边伯贤越想越不满，从见面第一个拥抱到被拖进就近的公共厕所锁进小隔间扒了裤子强制被舔湿后穴和性器不过才二十分钟，也不知道平时懒得运动的都暻秀为什么发神经的时候行动力和武力值会高到难以置信的程度。边伯贤弯着身子久了腰不太舒服，脑子里面也黏黏糊糊的一团糟，这会儿非常讨厌都暻秀英俊的眉毛和垂着浓密睫毛的大眼睛，怒向胆边生用力推了一把都暻秀的脑袋，这一动就让身上过于肥大的衣服袖子滑了下来遮住了纤细的手指尖。都暻秀敏感地嗅到了外套上陌生人的味道，抬手挥开边伯贤妄图抵抗的手臂，随意地顺势抬眼看了一秒边伯贤，目光冰冷到仿佛在给边伯贤激烈口交的人并不是他。  
“说什么。”吐出边伯贤完全勃起的性器，收回舌头时唾液与前列腺液混杂着在都暻秀的舌尖与边伯贤的性器间牵扯出透明的细线，都暻秀用指腹抚摸着发烫的柱体，又低下头用舌尖缓缓描绘着那上面略有些青筋暴露的纹路惹得边伯贤惊慌地喘息了一声。都暻秀的语气听不出喜怒，仿佛只是和往常问边伯贤想吃什么晚餐一样平淡，取悦着边伯贤性器的举动却热情又真挚，仿佛是在进行什么充满敬意的供奉仪式。边伯贤一下子也不好判断都暻秀还有没有在生气，转念一想明明是他无理取闹，为什么自己要怂，于是顺了顺气息鼓起勇气又去推都暻秀让他停下。  
“把我带到这里来突然做这种事干什么，不是要约会吗？”  
“你要带着别人的味道跟我约会？”  
“什么别人，是我室友！你亲自决定的我的室友！你怎么连我室友的醋都要吃？”  
“我以外的人都是别人。而且我一开始就不同意你住在外面。”  
“你讲不讲道理？我还没毕业啊！”  
“这不是你穿别人衣服的理由。”  
“你要我说几遍我只是赶着出门随手拿了件外套而已，就算你再火大现在也够了吧！总是为这种莫名其妙的事情生气你简直不可理喻！”在暂时没外人的厕所中边伯贤不满地嚷嚷着，狭小的隔间里仿佛还回荡着回音似的配合边伯贤虚张声势。都暻秀沉默下来静静盯着边伯贤气鼓鼓的脸，直到他抱怨完还是一言不发，只是脸色一点点沉下来。气氛一下子变得有些令人窒息，掺了淡淡情欲味道的空气挤压着边伯贤的心脏，他耳边仿佛持续轻响着金属互相剐蹭过的尖利声音，脑袋嗡嗡作响无法继续思考这场闹着玩儿似的争吵到底谁对谁错。边伯贤僵着表情，面对着都暻秀无声的愤怒骤然心虚起来，像是要尽快跳过这个压抑的话题般抓着外套就想脱掉。  
“你实在不爽我脱了就是了，别摆着那张脸。”  
“别脱。”都暻秀突然站起身来，伸手扣住了边伯贤的手腕，另一只手拢住了他的衣襟，俯下身子吻了吻边伯贤的唇与他额头相抵，缓缓喘着气沉沉道“我要你···穿着这件衣服被我干，直到它被射满你和我的精液。”  
说话间都暻秀微微屈膝顶住了边伯贤想要合拢上的腿内侧，探手下去摸他被自己舌头安慰过正有些寂寞的小穴，修剪干净的圆润指尖轻松钻进去，手指轻易深入两个指节，摩挲着探寻最能折磨边伯贤的那个地方，故意拖长了按压的节奏刺激他的前列腺。  
“嘘。”边伯贤半张着嘴像是要呻吟出口，却被都暻秀轻轻舔了一下伸出来的红润舌尖。都暻秀似乎想笑，大提琴般的声音性感撩人又轻柔甜蜜“不许叫。属于我的人在浑身都是我的味道之前，不许叫。”  
不可理喻，这个人不可理喻。  
边伯贤有些委屈，却被都暻秀清澈又深邃的眼神看得反而感到自己十恶不赦起来。虽说确实是急急忙忙要走没有看清椅子上搭的是谁的衣服，可熟知自己男友脾气的自己在套上衣服时却没觉得穿别人衣服不对，反倒还生出点故意想看都暻秀反应的念头，甚至少有地乖乖将拉链拉到了下巴——这么一想，被惩罚好像是咎由自取。  
都暻秀这个人真的非常不可理喻，最不可理喻的点大概就是他能让自己的不可理喻合理化，反而让边伯贤反省起自己来。  
我早就知道的，他讨厌我身上有别人的味道，他讨厌我和其他人亲密，他即使很生气也会优先取悦我···都暻秀是喜欢我才会这样的，他好像也没有那么不可理喻。  
边伯贤再次被都暻秀骨节分明却又柔软白皙的手握住性器富有技巧地撸动着，被他手指缓缓扩张着身体内部刺激着想要射精的欲望，被他炙热的吐息喷洒在脸颊和耳边。这个被嫉妒心和占有欲夺取理智的男人温柔又粗暴地想要征服自己来确认所有权，可是边伯贤一点儿也没有不情愿，反倒与他交换过情动的呼吸后心里的期待蠢蠢欲动起来。  
我也很喜欢都暻秀···我喜欢被他占有，我喜欢他妒忌的表情和不快的声音，我喜欢他为我失去冷静，我喜欢他为我变得不那么优雅不那么绅士。我大概也不可理喻。  
不可理喻，这个人不可理喻。一贯寡言沉稳又表现得不够热情的都暻秀居然总是很容易就为我吃醋为我生气。  
迷恋着这样男友的恋爱傻瓜边伯贤还没来得及唾弃自己没骨气，便被都暻秀的动作和身上淡淡的香气蛊惑得神志不清，很快屈服下来软趴趴地抱了抱都暻秀，用自己鼻子蹭了蹭他的鼻子又抬抬头去亲他，然后推了推都暻秀好让自己从坐便器上滑坐到冰冷的瓷砖地上，手指灵活地解开了他的皮带。  
都暻秀明白边伯贤要做什么，于是脚尖踩着他被自己扔到一边的裤子脚管拖到他屁股下面垫着不想让同样爱干净的小男友弄脏已经湿了的胯下。边伯贤被都暻秀这个小小的贴心举动甜到了，满心欢喜乖乖笑着拉下了他的裤子拉链扒拉下他的内裤好释放出他为自己口交就已经半抬头的性器。  
“不喜欢就不用勉强。”都暻秀的大拇指抹过边伯贤有点湿了的眼角，虽然是俯视着他，原本凌厉冷漠的目光却反而温和了许多，语气里也满是溺爱。边伯贤却像是被嘲笑了似的有些不甘心，二话不说张口吞下了都暻秀的勃起，扶着都暻秀的胯抓着他发烫的性器小心翼翼舔舐着不久就要捅入自己体内的凶器，吊着眼睛有些想要得到夸奖似的瞅着都暻秀，挑衅又色气。边伯贤乏善可陈的口活儿归咎于甚少主动用嘴巴安慰都暻秀，都暻秀也从来不逼他，这会儿被他不慎用牙磕到了也没说话，只是抬起左手将手指插入他柔软的发间，按摩似的搔着他的头皮，很难得地故意发出些享受的单音节，最大程度表现出了对边伯贤的肯定。  
不可理喻，这个人不可理喻。在我的事上超级爱乱发脾气，可又总是如此温柔。  
都暻秀的右手拇指还搭在边伯贤有些下垂的眼角上，突发奇想戏弄似的往上提了提，让笨拙地边看向自己边吮吸自己性器的小男友看上去更像只狡猾的小狐狸。我的边伯贤真的很讨人爱吧。都暻秀这么想着，爱不释手地拍了拍他的脑袋，很轻地扯了扯他的头发要他松口。  
边伯贤生疏糟糕的口交技术到底还是弄疼了都暻秀，可毕竟是被自己惯坏的，所以都暻秀并不介意。边伯贤急促的呼吸与微张的红唇已经足够色情，他有些迷蒙地眨着眼睛仰望向都暻秀，些许他独有的媚态便风情万种地从他的眼神里流露出来勾引着都暻秀对他无所保留地疼爱。边伯贤从不是个柔弱的人，此刻表现出的温顺乖巧也不过都是因为被蛮横的爱情冲昏了头脑。害得大男人边伯贤如此妥协的罪魁祸首都暻秀向来不会忽视他的邀请，于是也跟着边伯贤跪下，抱着他的脑袋与他分享爱人之间才不会觉得腻味的吻，抚摸过他宽阔的肩背和窄瘦的腰身，滑过他自豪的胯部捏上他紧翘的臀部。  
我的边伯贤太会讨人爱了，言行举止容易招蜂引蝶不说，身材也过于好了，在这个年纪就已经很能诱惑人了啊。都暻秀一想到这个便挑起眉毛软绵绵地咬了咬自己漂亮小男友的舌尖。  
“咬我干什么？”想也没想报复般啊呜一口咬上都暻秀丰润的爱心状嘴巴，不明就里被咬疼了舌头的边伯贤小奶狗磨牙似的边哼唧边在他唇上啃了啃，留下浅浅的印记后挺得意地皱了皱鼻子做了个调皮的表情。  
“你就是这么跟你室友讲话的？”  
“啊？”  
“也用这样的表情和语气和你的室友撒娇吗？”都暻秀突然摸进边伯贤双腿间，抬了抬他的下体往他湿漉漉的后穴里插进两根手指，语气有些古怪。  
不可理喻，这个人不可理喻。太容易起嫉妒心，难以捉摸阴晴不定。  
“回答呢。”见边伯贤愣着表情不回答，都暻秀说话音调又一下子沉下去，张了张手指用力撑开他的后穴挤进第三根手指，缓缓地模拟性交的动作在他小穴间抽插起来，冷淡的语气随着淫荡的水声听在边伯贤耳朵里竟是隐约又带上了怒意“你室友也把你插得这么兴奋吗。”  
“你有病啊···哈啊···只有你···只和你做过···这种事···疯子···啊···”边伯贤被粗暴地扩张着后穴明明该感觉痛苦，却被从身体深处隐隐约约伸出的欲望触手缠绕住意志使不算舒服的感受扭曲成晦涩的快感，竟忍不住呻吟起来。  
“叫成这样我怎么信。”不知都暻秀是认真在怀疑还只是用他的方式调情，总之一点都没饶过边伯贤的的意思。边伯贤几乎要直接射出来，小腹烧得难受，软趴趴的刘海早就被汗打湿，自暴自弃地想着算了不和都暻秀计较，可怜兮兮环上他脖子拖长了语调撒娇道“我只叫给你听啊···全是你教的对吧···只可以被你操射出来···你抱抱我好不好···”  
边伯贤的的乖顺态度很合都暻秀心意，都暻秀的表情缓下许多，甚至揉了揉边伯贤有些湿了的头发，开口低声说了句什么，好像是在赞许边伯贤的听话。  
不可理喻，这个人不可理喻。随随便便就疯起来非要我开口求饶，随随便便就被我的顺从哄得一脸满意。  
毕竟有太多跟都暻秀对着干结果只有自己吃亏的前车之鉴，聪明的边伯贤栽了几次跟头后自然懂了什么叫投其所好，明白如何表现才不用吃苦头。见不可理喻的男友软下态度又收起了脾气，边伯贤放下了点心又被渴求折磨得大胆了起来，扒住都暻秀的肩膀催他“快做···厕所里一点情调都没有···我还要正经约会···”  
舔了舔嘴巴上的整齐牙印，心情指数明显上升到普通水准的都暻秀略作思考便取过自己扔在坐便器水箱上的外套铺在地上，又稍稍褪了褪自己的内裤坐稳后拉着边伯贤的胳膊要他跨坐到自己身上。边伯贤的脸已经被完全苏醒了的情欲熏得有些红，这会儿特别乖地配合都暻秀的动作半坐到了他大腿上，预感到即将要开始的性事又有些许不安地缠着都暻秀要亲吻。  
都暻秀拔出自己玩弄边伯贤后穴的手指，指尖在他的会阴和阴囊袋间流连，边伯贤没忍住抠着都暻秀的肩胛骨呜呜抱怨着痒。都暻秀被边伯贤的指甲挠得有一点点疼，依言不再玩他的蛋蛋转而又摸上了他站得笔直的性器，把不断溢出的前列腺液蹭到手掌上抹到他微微张合着的后穴边上，按压着穴口的褶皱把它玩得更湿润柔软，耐心等待他完全准备好接纳自己。  
边伯贤撩着过大尺寸的外套下摆好让自己臀部完全裸露出来去蹭都暻秀温暖的手掌，觉得麻烦便异常讨厌起自己身上这件衣服来，觉得这大红的颜色庸俗至极，鼻尖仿佛还嗅到了室友的汗味。别人的外套到底是不合身又不合心意，碍眼得要命，不让脱掉真是闹心。  
还不如都暻秀一身黑呢，而且都暻秀总是香香的。小男友揪着外套将嫌弃明明白白表现在了脸上，都暻秀看罢垂下眼帘无声地勾勾嘴角笑了笑，扶着边伯贤的胯要他跪坐起来抬一抬臀部，好让自己勃起了老半天的性器快一些找到属于自己的入口。  
裸露的性器头部光滑又敏感，蹭在同样被爱液湿润了的股间却就是不插进去，细微的快感同时折磨着两个人。边伯贤不喜欢被这么逗弄，高高挽起袖子将赤裸的胳膊抵在都暻秀肩上，自发用很熟悉被插入感的后穴去寻找他磨人的性器，终于将湿漉漉的龟头浅浅卡到了入口处。都暻秀搂着边伯贤的腰，调整了一下自己的姿势好让边伯贤能顺利吞下自己的性器，享受着被紧致温暖一点点包裹住的快感，长长地呼出一口又热又湿的气。  
边伯贤被先前的撩拨玩嗨了肉体和精神，性致勃勃地刚让都暻秀的性器插入大半便试图自己动起来，却被都暻秀按住了。  
“还想干嘛啊，你到底日不日我？”  
“慢点，让我在你里面先待一会儿。”  
不可理喻，这个人不可理喻。到这种关头还要温存，还要细细品味被满足了的独占欲。  
神经病、死变态、闷骚男。边伯贤心里暗暗吐槽着咬了一口都暻秀肉肉的脸颊，还是觉得他有点可爱。宽宏大量的边伯贤立刻原谅了都暻秀，不由分说把自己的腰往下沉，非要一鼓作气让都暻秀插到自己最深处。都暻秀的前戏老是做得太过保守认真，谨慎到了粗暴一些的插入方式也完全没问题的地步。边伯贤异常柔软的身体被都暻秀教得很好，总是可以轻易又热情地完全容纳下都暻秀粗大的勃起，并且很快就能得到快感。都暻秀不阻止也不帮忙，只是把边伯贤扣在怀里，直到他贪心的小穴将自己整根性器吃下，才又牢牢卡住他的胯不让他再有动作。  
都暻秀不管边伯贤不走心的扑腾挣扎，可也不想故意折磨他也折磨自己，于是深深插了片刻就托着他的臀部开始慢慢让他适应起活塞运动的节奏来，随着幅度逐渐加大的动作两道粗眉不自觉结到了一起，微微启唇漏出些性感又零碎的气音。边伯贤也乐得配合，趁着大腿还有力气便尽力抬起身体又重重往下坐，将自己皮肤上的粉红传染到都暻秀脸上，也将眼里的风情颜色印向都暻秀的眼中，要他看着自己是如何一点点为他融化了身体和心，要他也因为自己而满足。  
小贤。都暻秀声音低沉到仿佛是从灵魂深处发出来似的，只是这么亲昵地叫了一声，便再也不多说任何一个字。边伯贤懂他这声小贤里的缱绻和爱恋，懂他在兴奋在陷入狂热，于是边伯贤大胆地拔高了音量呻吟，喊着都暻秀的名字，半张着嘴伸出舌头讨亲吻。  
不可理喻，我真的也不可理喻。听到他用深情的嗓音叫出这么肉麻的称呼就想高潮，迫不及待想要被他连皮带骨都吞下肚成为他的血肉成为他的一个吐息。  
都暻秀也是我的。明明被侵略着被霸占着，心里却满是拥有着对方的骄傲，边伯贤放肆地发出享受又放荡的声音，全然忘记了都暻秀的威胁，娇嗲地呜呜嘤嘤着无辜地眨眨眼睛还是想要和他亲亲。都暻秀一手托住边伯贤的脑袋去吻他，另一只手仍是紧紧抓着他的一条大腿不断往上托，同时填满了他上下两张嘴还不够，猛然往前倾着身子把边伯贤压在单间的隔板上，发着狠往他身体里钻，逼着边伯贤要喘不过气，逼着边伯贤发不出完整的声音。  
不可理喻，你不可理喻。你总是只在我面前表现得不讲道理。  
都暻秀瞬间板起来的脸有些吓人，要不是边伯贤知道他外强中干只是看着凶铁定吓得早就和他分手，可边伯贤仍旧被都暻秀陡然变得冷峻又掺着狠劲的眼神震慑住了，连叫床声音都自发小了许多。又变得不可理喻的都暻秀像是再次生着气似的用力挤压过边伯贤的前列腺往他肠道深处戳刺，撞得边伯贤腰不得不弯到了极限，连小心翼翼的呻吟也带上了一丝讨饶的意味。都暻秀捏上边伯贤的侧腰，哑着嗓子低低地问他“痛？”  
“痛···啊···慢点···你慢一点···”边伯贤腰被迫弯得太厉害，强烈的酸痛感让他生理性眼泪汪汪，肩膀不断撞在隔板上即使隔着两层衣服也有些不舒服，好在都暻秀仔细护住了他的后脑勺，否则边伯贤怀疑自己会被这衣冠禽兽撞成脑震荡。都暻秀听得边伯贤不满又难熬的尾音却更是疯，在他体内抽插的节奏骤然有些不受控制起来，甚至手臂青筋暴露地猛然把边伯贤身体抬起一些好让自己调整姿势跪坐起来，以便于能更用力干到边伯贤深处，对于边伯贤撒娇般的控诉和请求更是置若罔闻，反倒他叫得越可怜喘息越兴奋。边伯贤一边道歉着求饶一边恨恨地认定这混球问出的话就是放出的屁，完全没被放在心上。  
都说了痛却越操越狠，不可理喻的抖S. 要不是你长得帅我就报警告你婚内强奸了。  
不可理喻，我确实不可理喻，居然又因为你要我疼的这份独占欲快乐地浪叫出声，比任何时刻都要感到幸福。  
胯部拍击臀肉的声响与边伯贤被不断怼到隔板上的闷响充斥了小小的空间，边伯贤几乎担心背后的隔板要被激烈的性爱行为搞散架，他有些无助地呼着痛，无辜的下垂眼中蓄起愈发浓厚的水汽，虽然有些被凌虐过头了的委屈，可身体内迸发出源源不断的快感也是事实，他感觉自己整个人都被泡在蜜里，甜蜜过度却无法张口宣告自己正被极乐淹没了整个身体，他是一只被欲望和享受填满了内部的小气球，思绪飘飘乎乎，身体却被牢牢抓在了都暻秀手里。  
都暻秀判断边伯贤射精的时间非常准确，握住他即将到忍耐尽头的性器快速地撸动又揉捏了几下，在他射出精的那瞬间凑上去用嘴堵住了他的呻吟，手掌钻到边伯贤衣服里贴到怀里的人微微汗湿的背上感受他可爱的轻微痉挛，接着将掌心里瘫软下身体的小男友揉成一朵粉色的棉花糖。  
“现在可以叫了。”都暻秀的动作在边伯贤射精过后旋即温柔了许多，揽住了边伯贤的腰把他向自己胸前压了压好替他减轻一些酸痛折磨，舔着他的脸颊和眼角满怀柔情地顶弄按摩着他的敏感点。边伯贤这才意识到原来都暻秀一直记着弄脏别人外套之前不允许自己叫出声的事，自己提前叫出口算是犯规，刚才毫不留情的做爱方式算是惩罚。  
可明明先出声诱惑我的不是你吗？谁让你那么叫我的名字了？小贤被你喊得那么风骚那么春情荡漾，我回应一下有什么不对啊？  
不可理喻，你不可理喻。斤斤计较耿耿于怀，小心眼至极。  
明白了这回事边伯贤便赌气般不愿开口似的咬住了下唇，撇了撇头不让都暻秀舔他的脸，也不愿意自己动了，懒洋洋软在都暻秀怀里任他动作。都暻秀知道他有些不开心，也不多言语，只是保持着适当的节奏温柔地操他，听他不情不愿地从喉咙口发出点奶里奶气的哼哼，却就是不愿再让自己听到他撩人的呻吟。  
“小贤，听话。”  
听你个大头鬼。连在心里骂人也有气无力，非常迷恋都暻秀声音的小贤到底是很好哄也真的非常听话。边伯贤随便别扭了一下就又抱紧了都暻秀的脖子，嗅着他身上好闻的味道，乖乖地再次跟随着快感贴着他的耳根嗯嗯啊啊起来，听得都暻秀一下子红了耳朵。边伯贤暗自嘲笑都暻秀的敏感，含住他的耳垂把自己紧紧贴到他怀里，意思是要都暻秀用力地操自己，想要和他一起更加舒服一些。乱七八糟随着都暻秀动作的节奏叫了会儿，边伯贤掰着他的脸想亲他，却见他还保持着皱着眉头的凶狠表情，边伯贤有些不满，掐着都暻秀的脸蛋逼他看着自己的眼睛。  
“和我做就···这么不开心？摆个···好看点的···表情出来，不然我···再也不···不亲你了···”呻吟和语句都被都暻秀顶得支离破碎，可边伯贤仍是坚持着在都暻秀脸上掐出个印子，用拇指去拉他垂着的嘴角。  
都暻秀凑近边伯贤脸颊想亲亲他却次次都被躲开，没辙只得微微张开嘴，扯起嘴角笑了一下，含住边伯贤的上唇吸了吸，又把他按到自己怀里锢得更紧。边伯贤算是如愿以偿，故意缩了缩后穴夹了一下都暻秀，听他叹息似的呻吟。都暻秀无奈地又轻笑了一声，无比宠爱地吻了吻边伯贤翘得乱七八糟的发丝，用手掌包住他紧实的臀做着最后冲刺。他们做爱的过程中很少讲情话，有时候甚至连一句爱你都不会说出口，可都暻秀和边伯贤总是会用行动重复这两个字无数次，自然谁都不抱怨做爱时的沉默，因为被汗液黏在一起的皮肤、交缠在一起的四肢、愉快地分泌出的体液都让爱你这种话足够震耳欲聋。厕所里白色的冷光此刻也被过于暧昧淫糜的氛围融化成了水波，泼撒在边伯贤身上让他白得耀眼。都暻秀像是被边伯贤的光芒惊艳了似的又压了压眉，随着最后一次送胯动作的结束迅速抽出自己的性器将精液射在了地上。  
虽然知道都暻秀这个洁癖选择了最便于清理的方式，可边伯贤还是觉得他绷着脸强行忍住没内射的表情很好笑，大声地哈哈笑得浑身颤抖，把肚子上自己射出的精液毫不客气地蹭到都暻秀还穿得好好的衬衫上。都暻秀也不发火，只是终于扒下了边伯贤身上那件该死的外套，随意擦了擦地。  
“你现在满意了吧？公共厕所都不放过你也太饥渴了！世界上最小肚鸡肠的都暻秀，哼，小都鸡肠。”不在意边伯贤沙着声音还坚持埋怨挤兑自己，都暻秀终于彻底放松下十分唬人的瘆人表情把很好抱的边伯贤搂到怀里，认真地嗅了嗅他身上的味道，满意地嗯了一声。  
不可理喻，你不可理喻。怎么比我年纪大，还比我孩子气。  
都暻秀一脸正直地成功搞脏了别人的衣服也毫无愧疚之心，只是默默抽出纸巾替边伯贤擦干净下体又帮他穿好埋在外裤中尚未沾过地的内裤，看了眼内标签就把被蹂躏得一塌糊涂的红色外套卷了卷塞到垃圾桶里，嘱咐边伯贤乖乖待着不要乱动，自己稍稍整理了一下仪容洗干净手去附近商场替边伯贤买了新的裤子和外套。  
边伯贤翻了个白眼很是不情不愿套上都暻秀一眼相中的直男裤和运动外套穿好自己的鞋子，瞥见他手里还有个纸袋，猜是给自己室友的赔偿。虽然有时真的无法和都暻秀好好交流，可他讲道理的时候确实非常体贴。  
“要不要我背你？”都暻秀任劳任怨地打扫完被自己弄得一片狼藉的小隔间，见边伯贤还瘫在坐便器上刷手机不肯动，猜他是犯懒了在冲自己撒娇，问出这话时表情十足的诚恳。可惜边伯贤只是在搜接下来可以去哪里玩的攻略，才没有被逼着做完爱还要黏着人的那股子傻白甜腻歪劲儿，听到都暻秀这句话有些震惊地抬起头，确认都暻秀是认真的之后一下子站了起来。  
“背个毛，走，约会去···我操！”强行装逼的边伯贤扶了扶门板才没腿软到摔地上。都暻秀也没笑，伸出手搀住了边伯贤，一脸难掩的“我就知道我太猛了”  
你嘚瑟个什么劲！不生气的时候怎么也这么讨人厌啊！边伯贤真觉得都暻秀这人不可理喻，分分钟不想和他说话。可还是很老实地勾上了都暻秀的脖子，慢吞吞被他半搂着走出厕所继续中断了的约会。

不可理喻，是的，你不可理喻，居然会喜欢我到做出一点都不像你该做出的事，表达爱意的方式也真的很不可理喻，可我爱惨了这样的你。大概因为我也是不可理喻的人，所以才只肯爱上不可理喻的你。

END.


End file.
